


Sorry, Sweetheart

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [142]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jensen accidentally hits Jared, and cue comforts and pet names and snuggles and apologies (bottom Jared) Jensen and Jared were in an argument and he hits him, not like an actual accident, like passing Jared a box or suddenly whips around and clocks him or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i got this prompt right and you like it, i was a little stumped on how to write it :)

**Prompt** : Jensen accidentally hits Jared, and cue comforts and pet names and snuggles and apologies (bottom Jared) Jensen and Jared were in an argument and he hits him, not like an actual accident, like passing Jared a box or suddenly whips around and clocks him or something.

 

Jensen didn’t like fighting with his boyfriend, but Jared could be so _frustrating_ sometimes. He was always happy and upbeat, which Jensen normally loved, but sometimes it felt like Jared wasn’t taking anything Jensen said seriously. Sometimes it felt like Jared was ignoring him, and it was those times that Jensen felt so irritated he could scream. And god forbid he ever got mad at Jared because his puppy dog eyes would come out in full force and Jensen would cave instead of actually talking it out.

Jared appeared behind Jensen. “What’s up?”  
Jensen tried to control his anger. “I’m surprised you noticed anything.”  
Jared cocked his head. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s supposed to mean…” Jensen shook his head. “If you don’t know what that means, then I can’t help you.”

Jared frowned. “Why are you being all cranky?”

“Maybe if you paid attention more instead of just being a bouncy puppy dog you might actually understand something,” Jensen snapped.

“Are you saying I’m stupid?”

“Wha—no, Jared, I’m saying you’re completely oblivious! You don’t listen to me or take anything seriously,” Jensen said.

“That’s not true!” Jared protested.

“It is true, whether you want to admit it or not.” Jensen huffed. “Forget it. I’m probably being stupid.”

“You don’t have to be so pissy,” Jared snorted.

Jensen glared at him. “I’m being _pissy_? Sorry Jared, is that not happy enough for you? Should I plaster a fake smile on my face so I can be your faithful sidekick? Or are you capable of understand emotions beyond ‘happy?’”

“That’s mean, Jensen,” Jared muttered.

Maybe it was a little mean, but Jensen was getting fed up with things. “Whatever, Jared.” Jensen turned away so he didn’t have to see the hurt in Jared’s eyes.

“You can’t just ignore me when you’re tired of arguing,” Jared hissed. “That’s not how a healthy relationship works. You communicate!”

“Funny, coming from you,” Jensen muttered.

“What? I didn’t hear that.”

“I said,” Jensen repeated. “Funny coming from _you_.” His hands clenched into fists.

“Turn around and _look_ at me,” Jared hissed. He grabbed Jensen’s shoulder and turned him around, but Jensen stumbled backwards and one of his hands, still clenched in a fist, collided with Jared’s face. The taller man went down like a sack of bricks.

“Shit!” Jensen forgot all about his anger and dropped next to his boyfriend. “Oh god, Jay, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry baby I didn’t mean to! Oh no, oh no!”

One of Jared’s hands went to his face. “Ow.”

Jensen felt like he was going to cry. “I can’t believe I punched you, I’m so sorry! How could I do that to you? God, baby, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Jared murmured. “You didn’t mean to.”

“It’s not okay,” Jensen insisted. “I’m sorry, honey. Come here, let me help you.” Jensen pulled Jared into a sitting position and cradled him against his chest. “So sorry, honey. I’m so sorry. And I didn’t mean those things I said. You’re very perceptive and you’re a wonderful boyfriend. That was all stupid, baby. None of it was true.”

Jared nodded. “I know, Jen.”

“Okay, baby, I’m gonna get some ice for that,” Jensen said.

Jared smiled softly. “Jen, it doesn’t need ice–,”

“Hush. Let me take care of you.” Jensen kissed the top of his head and went to the kitchen to fill up a ziplock bag with ice. He wrapped a towel around it so it wouldn’t be too cold and helped Jared press it against his cheek.

“I’m not an invalid,” Jared murmured. Jensen didn’t think he was too upset about the attention because there was a smile on his face and his cheeks were tinted pink. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I _want_ to,” Jensen replied. “It’s my fault, after all. The least I can do is make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, it just stings a little. It’s also pretty cold.” Jared grinned. “Maybe lying in bed together might help?”

Jensen rolled his eyes but helped Jared up the stairs to their bedroom. He handed Jared a pair of his comfiest sweatpants and a warm sweatshirt. “Here. Change, you’ll feel better.”

Jensen took the melting ice bag to the sink in the bathroom while Jared changed. When Jensen came back out, however, the sweatshirt and the sweatpants were on the floor along with his other clothes. Jared perched on the bed, naked, with his eyelids lowered suggestively. “I _really_ think I need your attention.”

Jensen wanted to protest, say that Jared needed his rest and relaxation and not sex, but Jared was _naked_ and that was pretty tempting. “I don’t know if this a good idea…”

Jared waved the bottle of lube in his hand. “Either you fuck me, or I’m going to masturbate on my own. I think we both know which way would be more satisfying for both of us.”

Jared’s cock was hard against his stomach and it was nearly impossible for Jensen to resist. “Jared…”  
“You owe me for punching me in the face,” Jared wheedled.

“You’re very comfortable using that card,” Jensen muttered. Jared smirked and spread his legs, displaying his hole to Jensen.

“Come on, Jen. I want you inside me,” Jared purred.

Jensen grinned and climbed on top of Jared. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna give it to you.”

Jensen grappled with the lube before finally getting some on his fingers. He opened Jared up quickly, scissoring and probing until he had three fingers comfortable inside his boyfriend. “Ready, honey?”

“Yeah, baby, I’m ready,” Jared assured. Jensen’s cock was hard and he started to push into Jared. “Fuck, Jen,” Jared moaned. “You fill me up so good!”

“Fucking love you, baby,” Jensen groaned. “Gonna fuck you so hard!”

“Yeah,” Jared agreed. “Yeah, Jen!”

Jensen started to move his hips inside Jared slowly, teasingly. He let Jared feel every inch of his dick as he pulled out and shoved back in. His hands wandered across the smooth planes of his boyfriend’s body and made sure that every touch was gentle and spoke off love. He wasn’t going to hurt him again. “I love you so much,” Jensen said. “I love you so much and I’m so sorry I hit you.”

“It’s okay,” Jared replied. “It was an accident.”

Jensen made sure his cock nudged Jared’s prostate on every thrust. He wanted Jared to feel pleasure throughout his whole body and make up for what Jensen did. His hips pumped in and out of his boyfriend’s pink hole and Jared moaned around it. His rim tugged around Jensen’s cock. “Jensen, Jen, fuck!”

Jared’s hand wandered to his cock. “Fuck, I want to come!”

Jensen started to sweat and his muscles ached but he kept up the pace. He wanted Jared to come first. He knocked Jensen’s hand out of the way and began to stroke his boyfriend. He twisted his hand and ran his nail across the sensitive slit on the head of his dick. Jared groaned. “Ugn, fuck!” Jared grunted.

Jensen pushed against his prostate and jerked Jared off until his hips were bucking into Jensen’s fist. “Jared, come,” Jensen ordered. “I wanna see you lose it!”

Jared cried out and his orgasm hit him. “Fuck, Jensen!”

Jared’s face was lost in bliss and Jensen stuttered until he came. “Jesus, Jared.”

Jared’s hair was sweaty and Jensen’s legs trembled underneath him. “That was awesome,” Jared muttered.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed sleepily. He could really go for a nap right now.

Jared was quiet for a moment, then said, “You know, if this is what happens after you hurt me, I should get punched more often.”

“…not funny, Jared.”

 

 


End file.
